A Toast
by TwilightKitsune1-REBORN
Summary: A drink… That's all it had been meant to be, but fate had different ideas. What can you do but go along with the cogs of fate even though the outcome is not what you wanted. R&R!


**Summary: **A drink… That's all it had been meant to be, but fate had different ideas. What can you do but go along with the cogs of fate even though the outcome is not what you wanted.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII in any way, and am making no profit off this work. It is simple an idea, posted on a whim.

**Warnings: **AU, yaoi _**((MALE/MALE relationships beyond friendship))**_, smut, lemon _**((explicit sex scenes))**_, angst, one-shot…

_…You Have Been Warned…_

_Drama  
__Rating: M_

_**A Toast…  
By: TwilightKitsune1- REBORN**_

Night had finally set to the city of Bhujerbe, floating high in the sky. Basch found himself sitting alone in the tavern sipping at his drink, his eyes rested unfocused on the candle that burned on his table. The regular noises for a city in the sky was heard; they consisted of the constant rush of wind that flowed throughout it and a steady silent hum. There were no noises of bugs or even any stray animals that wondered about, but the sky that was around the city was no different save for the more spectacular view that was surrounding it completely. The streets were near empty due to the late hour, but a few of the older inhabitants were still awake wondering and looking for company on this night.

Basch had been given a few offers, all of which he had turned down with out a second glance. However, the sky pirate Balthier had readily accepted the invitation of a fine looking Viera woman. The beautiful Viera co pilot Fran, had taken an early night cap with a bottle of strong wine to her room that she was staying in. As for the young Vaan, Basch realized he had yet to return from his exploration of the city. Deciding it best to look for him before an older woman cornered him, Basch downed the last of his drink, feeling the familiar burn in his throat that he greeted like an old friend and stood up.

Before he had even taken a step around the table the door to the tavern opened, a gust of cold air assaulting the warmth within. Vaan walked in and came to a stop in the doorway when he spotted Basch standing there. The two looked at one another before Vaan stepped fully inside and closed the door behind him with a ready smile to greet Basch. As he walked toward Basch he gave a nervous look around noting that the stools had all been put up on the bar and all the chairs turned over on the tables, save for the one Basch had been sitting at. The room was near dark except for the flickering of the candle that stood on the table Basch occupied, and the light from the street lamps that leaked into the building, though those only seemed to stretch so far. Avoiding the other tables Vaan maneuvered his way to Basch's table before halting on the other side in front of Basch. "You going already?" Vaan asked in a tone Basch was not quite sure of.

"I was," Basch said before sitting down and pouring another glass of Bhujerban Madhu he had talked the barkeep out of. "To look for you, but since that is not needed I am going to stay."

Raising an eyebrow at Basch, Vaan wandered over to the bar for a moment, disappeared behind the counter and then returned to the table, an empty glass in hand, "Well, I guess I'll drink with you then." And with that he snatched the bottle of Bhujerban Madhu before Basch could stop him and filled the glass half way like Basch, and sat down in front of him.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Basch said, now his turn to raise an eyebrow.

Scoffing for a second Vaan answered, "Of course I can, it's not like this is my first drink!" as he finished he lifted the glass to his lips and drank a mouth full.

As soon as the liquid hit his tongue Vaan's face scrunched in disgust, his head shaking on it own causing his hair to frame his face. Both of his hands gripped, his nails digging at his palms and formed crescent moon marks, as he swallowed the harsh drink. As the liquid caught fire to his throat Vaan's hand's instantly clutched his throat as he felt the burn of the liquor slid down his esophagus and pool in his belly. As the burn dulled down Vaan realized his eyes were actually tearing up and he quickly scrubbed the offending liquid away as he breathed out a burst of air he did not realize he had been holding.

Vaan was brought back to reality when he heard a bark of laughter from Basch, "Yes, I see you have indeed had a glass or two before, but this is not juice Vaan."

"I just took too big a swig is all; I haven't had a drink like this for a while." Vaan countered, this time sipping his drink.

Basch did not say anything as he held a smile on his lips as he began to drink from his. They were silent for a while, time had slipped past them and neither one of them cared. Deciding to finally say something to break the silence Basch spoke, "That was a clever thing you did earlier, spreading the word that I still lived."

"Not really…" was all Vaan said as he continued to drink, refilling his glass. Basch then began to wonder how much Vaan had, had so far, "What did you think of my brother?"

"About Reks?" Basch replied, slightly startled by the question. Then the memories of his murder before his eyes flashed through his mind. "He was a good soldier, just… far too young." He finished in a whisper as he downed the rest of his drink and poured himself a new.

"Did you…" Vaan tried, slightly fidgeting in his seat.

"What is it Vaan?"

"…Did you care for him?"

Smiling slightly Basch reached across the table and placed a hand on Vaan's shoulder, "I cared for all my men Vaan."

"Th-that's not… what I meant." Vaan ended in a whisper taking another large gulp of his drink before pouring yet another glass.

Moving his hand back to his cup Basch gave Vaan a searching look, he had definitely had too much to drink, "Vaan, I think that's enough."

Misunderstanding what Basch meant Vaan jumped backwards out of his chair, nearly toppling over it. His eyes wide as he looked to the startled Basch, "You… and… my brother…"

Basch sat there for a moment before he realized what Vaan was assuming, "No Vaan, that's not—"

"Now you're denying it!" Vaan said and he felt the prickle of tears behind his eyes.

"You misunderstand, we never, he never—"

"Oh now it's him that wouldn't consent but you wanted it didn't you!"

"Vaan, enough; you are putting words in my mouth."

Vaan only glared at Basch before he seemed too visibly deflate. As though all his strength had been used he quickly sat on the floor, somehow holding the glass that Basch had been positive he had left on the table. Basch finally stood up and walked over to Vaan before kneeling down in front of him. "You sure are a wild one, but I really do think you've had enough for one night."

Being this close to him Basch could smell the drink on Vaan's breath as he huffed out his breath. His skin seemed to radiate with how hot he was, and his cheeks were slightly flushed from the alcohol as well as his neckline and part of his chest. Looking at him now, Vaan's lips slightly parted, his skin flush, and his breath coming out in heavy puffs, Basch somehow felt tempted. Basch watched as Vaan's tongue came out to moisten his dry lips before darting back in as his teeth assaulted his lower lip as though suddenly nervous by this closeness. Yes, he was so very tempting right now. "Do… you not like me?"

"What makes you say that?" Basch asked, brought back from the fantasy in his mind. He shook his head to make the images of Vaan fade away; he was too old for this boy.

"You always have… a sad look in your eyes… when you look at me." Vaan said finally looking up at Basch, his hair glowing in the dim light and giving it a look as though it had a halo; his eyes swimming from the dancing flame of the candle.

Basch couldn't say anything, so shocked by the boy's words he turned away and stood up, "You should go to bed Vaan." And with that he walked over to the fallen chair and picked it up off the floor.

"NO!" Vaan shouted, not caring there were people asleep upstairs. "_Tell me_." He urged as he moved to his side.

Basch didn't say anything as he watched Vaan sway at his side, it was then he wished he had not interrupted the silent drinking. "I do not dislike you Vaan…" Basch said, biting his tongue as he moved back to his own chair and sat down.

Vaan flopped into his chair, slamming his cup on the hard wood of the table and glared at Basch, "But you don't like me because of Reks?"

"I never said such a thing."

"You avoid the topic that has _anything_ to do with my brother, you don't _dislike _me, but you may have been _interested_ in my brother beyond just friendship." Vaan whined.

"Vaan, this is an uncomfortable topic." Basch said as he gripped the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"For you," Vaan countered.

Basch scoffed, "You are behaving like a child."

Vaan glared at Basch, "Well I'm drunk and the world won't stop moving and it's really hot. You can deal with your discomfort."

"Answer me truthfully and I'll answer you." When he saw the gleam in Vaan's eyes he finished with, "One answer for everyone you answer."

Sighing Vann replied, "Fine, what's your first question?"

"Is this your first time drinking?" Basch asked with a slight smirk.

"…No, but I'm used to weaker stuff. Did you like my brother?"

"As a comrade yes, but beyond that no. Why are you so determined to know this?"

"He was my brother…" Vaan began to fidget. "Do you dislike me?"

"No Vaan, I've told you this, I do _not_ dislike you. Now give me the whole truth as to why you wish to know." Basch asked, seeing right through Vaan.

"…When we were growing up," Vaan started, his eyes having a look as though they had gone off to some far off place Basch could never touch, "even though we were two years apart in age, people said I looked like Reks did when he was my age. We thought it was great but as we grew up we had subtle differences that made us distinctly separate from each other. He joined the war as a soldier and I wanted nothing more then to be a sky pirate. He fought for a cause and I only fought to live; he fought for everyone and I fought to only protect those I care about, as well as myself. I could probably watch someone die on the street and not care while Reks would sit by their side and try to find a way to heal them… he never spoke out while I can't help but open my mouth and start trouble."

Basch waited a moment before he realized Vaan had stopped talking. "That surly can not be all."

When Vaan raised his eyes Basch caught, in the dim light, fear, but he was not sure. As he was about to open his mouth Vaan moved suddenly, quicker then Basch was used to a drunk to move. He had moved out of his seat, around the table and was bent down in front of Basch. It was a moment, a hesitant moment that made Basch realize what Vaan was doing. Vaan's mouth opened a hairsbreadth away and whispered, "Where Reks liked girls I enjoy the male company." And he closed the distance the moment the words left his mouth.

Vaan's lips crashed onto Basch's, at first a closed mouth kiss. It was innocent, meant to only prove his point, but Vaan had not expected Basch to place his hands on his waist and lean into the kiss. Unsure Vaan raised his hands and placed them on Basch's shoulders as Basch pulled Vaan closer; setting him on his lap so that Vaan would then be straddling him. Vaan was content with this, though he would want more he was sure If this was all Basch could give him though, it was enough. Lost in the bliss of finally feeling Basch's rough lips against his it took him a moment to realize that Basch was leaning further in on him, his lips being forced apart and Basch's tongue sliding out slowly of his mouth and running across Vaan's lower lip causing him to gasp from surprise. Basch took his advantage, his tongue plunging deep within Vaan's mouth as his thumbs made rhythmic circles on Vaan's side. As Basch's tongue explored Vaan's mouth, meeting Vaan's tongue and easing the shy thing into battle, Vaan melted onto Basch's firm chest and his legs tightened on Basch's thighs as he felt his crotch beginning to awaken.

The two finally broke apart, Vaan gasping for breath having forgotten to breath. As Basch sat there with the wily boy of his fantasies gasping for air and refusing to look him in the face he watched as his parted lips moved as he gasped for air. They were now moist from the lick his tongue had done to gain entrance and shinned in the dimming candle light. Basch wanted to see the boys face, curious as to what their kiss had caused to him. Slowly he lifted one of his hands from the boy's side, catching the slight frown that crossed those tempting lips before it faded away, and Basch placed a finger under Vaan's chin and brought his face back up so he could see Vaan's eyes. There, Basch saw it again, there was something in Vaan's eyes he didn't understand hidden beneath but swirled to life for only a moment before the boy hide it away again. Basch raised an eyebrow to him before leaning close to his ear, his breath tickling Vaan's skin causing goose pimples to form. "…I think I've given you more of a flush then you had earlier…" Basch whispered in Vaan's ear, the hand that still rested on Vaan's side moved to the small of his back and pulled him closer as he felt him shiver from his breath. "Though there's something… you're still not telling me." Basch finished as his lips moved to the junction on Vaan's neck and left a trail of feather light kisses.

Vaan's breathing began to come in small pants as Basch left a trail of feather light kisses along his neck down to his collar and then stopped causing Vaan to mew in protest; his head slightly leaned back from the enjoyment. Basch lifted his face, his nose hardly touching Vaan's as he leaned his head forward again, "So what are you not telling me?" Basch whispered looking into Vaan's eyes and he watched as the different emotions played there for him to see.

"My fear…" Vaan whispered before he crushed his lips against Basch's again.

For a moment Basch's eyes were large, surprised at the confession and then the sudden assault on his lips. He let Vaan take the lead for a moment as he mauled over the words. Vaan lifted one of his hands into Basch's hair, gripping it slightly, as the other hand held Basch at the base of his neck and pulled him closer. Vaan had sat up slightly so his head hovered above Basch's as he forcefully shoved his tongue between Basch's lips, clashing with the tongue that had been laying dormant only moments ago. Basch, at first taken by surprise by the boy's ferocity after the confession began to wondered if he was only doing so to push the words from his mind. If he had not been thinking so hard on the confession Basch most likely would have been swept away by Vaan's passion that he thrown onto him so suddenly. What caught Basch off guard though was not the fierce kiss or the pressure and playfulness Vaan pressed in on him, it was the slight movements Vaan did, rotating his hips and causing a friction on Basch's lap.

Basch moaned slightly, his hands gripping onto Vaan's back. Basch broke the kiss, pushing Vaan away as he tried to catch his breath. "V…Vaan." Basch breathed out and laid his head on Vaan's shoulder as he moved his hands to Vaan's hips to hold them still. "You need to tell me what fear your not saying."

Basch heard Vaan's chuckle from above him as Vaan lowered his head to Basch's ear, slightly nibbling on it causing Basch to suck in breath, "Only after you answer my question… That's what we agreed to."

Basch's head shot up like a bullet and looked into the playful face that belonged to Vaan. "What do you need to ask now?"

Vaan didn't say anything for a moment, bending down and kissing a trail of feather light kisses along Basch's neck just as Basch had done to Vaan earlier, "Do you like me," Vaan said, his voice purring on Basch's skin, "Do you want me?"

Basch sat there for a moment, the words running through his mind. He thought for a moment on the question, he had not known Vaan that long and when he had meet him Vaan hated him, blaming him for his brothers death. They had taken a while to get close, but he had never expected this to come. Just thinking of Vaan now, how he had been since Vaan accepted that he had not killed his brother, no even before that. This slight of a boy had somehow found a special place within his heart. Basch would be lying if he said that he had not fantasized about Vaan, underneath him and on his lap, much like they were now. As he looked into Vaan's eyes he saw the worry there because of the pause that Basch had done. Smiling Basch leaned forward, his hand softly brushing some of Vaan's bangs aside before he placed a gentle kiss on his lips. There was no burning passion, no fierce kissing or slight movement of the hips; there was only the gentle press of the lips, the soft pressure of the arms, and the easy movement of lips against each other.

When Basch finally pulled back from the breathless Vaan he looked into his eyes for a moment and saw an emotion he did not really know. Basch let the back of his hand rub the younger boy's cheek for a moment and smiled, "Yes… I do like you. Though I'm not sure when this turned to a like beyond the boundaries of just friendship." He leaned forward, standing up still holding the surprised Vaan in his arms as Vaan's legs tightly wrapped around Basch's waist and he buried his head into Basch's shoulder. "And as for if I want you, Vaan, that answer has been and will always remain a yes … The question is though, do you want me?"

Vaan pulled back and smiled at him, nodding, "Yes!"

Waiting no longer Basch began to walk to the stair case, still carrying Vaan in his hold, the drinks forgotten on the table as the candle flickered slightly as though signaling it was about to go out. Neither of them cared or even noticed as Basch quickly moved up the stairs and navigated to Vaan's room. The hallway and other doors a blur to the both of them. As Basch opened the door, which was slightly difficult with Vaan in his arms, he moved inside closing the door with his foot behind him and carried Vaan to the bed before he gently laid him down and kneeled over top of him. As Basch combed away more stray strands of hair from Vaan's face he asked again, "What are you so scared of?" his voice soft and gentle, far different then how he normally spoke.

Vaan squirmed underneath Basch when the words left his mouth, looking everywhere but at him. In a hushed voice he said, "I keep thinking…" but the words stopped there.

"Vaan, don't be scared." Basch finally realized. "Everyone may have said you looked like Reks, may have only seen you as his double, but I only see you…" he bent and softly kissed him for a moment, pulling back he finished, "and only you."

Vaan looked up at him and Basch saw the tears forming in his eyes. That wouldn't do though, having him crying while Basch finally had his fantasy come true, here with Vaan. "That is not needed Vaan, I am here, you are here, we are alone, and we finally know how each other feel. This situation and this bed bellow us do not call for tears."

Vaan only smiled as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Basch and kissed him hard, their lips moving together until Basch slipped his tongue out and entered Vaan's mouth. One of Basch's hands moved to one of Vaan's legs and lifted it until it was bent above his waist as Basch moved between Vaan's legs. His other hand diligently removed the vest that Vaan wore; Vaan lifted himself up deftly and slid it out from underneath him before it was discarded to the floor. Now that there was no offending cloth in Basch's way his hand moved to Vaan's chest and began to pinch and tease his nipple. Vaan gasped into the kiss and arched his back upward into Basch's hand. Pulling back Basch smiled as he began to trail kisses across Vaan's cheek and onto his neck, nipping at it slightly as he moved to his collar. Vaan's fist's clutched the clothes that Basch was wearing and whimpered.

Before any more complaints could come from Vaan Basch quickly moved to one of his nipples and began teasing with his mouth as the other was teased by his fingers. Vaan cried out slightly in a moan and clutched at Basch's hair as the other leg that hadn't been bent, bent on its own on the other side of Basch and both legs twitched and clutched at Basch's back. As Basch teased the taught nipples he couldn't help but get lost in Vaan's moans and the simple taste of his flesh. It was by far better then Basch had ever imagined it would be. As Vaan mewed again Basch gave a squeeze with his hand as the free arm moved beneath Vaan pulling him closer, nibbling at the nipple in his mouth as he rolled it with his tongue.

Vaan was writhing in Basch's arm, not knowing his body could feel so much pleasure and have a demand for even more, but what he wanted most was to feel Basch's skin a top his own, to be stabbed straight through by Basch's shaft. He was enjoying the feel of Basch's skillful mouth knowing when to push closer and back off just enough to leave his body panting and far more heated then it had been only seconds before. Vaan tried to plead but anytime he opened his mouth all that would come out was a gasping moan, and anytime he pulled at the clothes on Basch's back he would feel Basch's mouth smile before violently assaulting him leaving him weak and wanting.

Vaan's mind was nearly lost in the sea of passion when Basch finally relinquished his torture and released his nipple from his mouth after having teased the other with just as much ferocity, and moved his hands to his chest as he pinned Vaan down with a single, fierce kiss. As Vaan lifted his hands to Basch's shoulders and sat up with him, he felt the cloth under his fingers shifting slightly. Vaan pulled his hands down, sliding slowly down Basch's collar, then to his chest where his hands meet with the slow moving fingers that belonged to Basch. As Vaan splayed his fingers over Basch's chest, intending to push him over so he could have the joy to torture him as he was, one of Basch's hands slipped down, away from Vaan's. When Vaan was about to break the kiss to find the missing hand he discovered it had slipped to his crotch and was gently massaging Vaan in a slow rhythmic motion. It was then Vaan broke the kiss throwing his head back and gasping, his voice caught in his throat due to the sneak attack Basch had done.

The hand that had stayed on his chest dropped as well but Vaan didn't care, not being able to stay up any longer Vaan fell backwards with his head pushing into the pillow behind him slightly as he arched again. His body was on fire now, his stomach muscles tensing with every pulse Basch's strong hand made. Vaan felt his belt become undone in one swift movement, as well as his pants, and could only lay there as Basch slid his hand underneath Vaan's pants, on top of his boxers, and continued to pump him there. Vaan bit his lip to keep from screaming, and lifted his hips obediently as Basch slowly slid his pants down, and threw them aside somewhere off the bed.

As Vaan lay there in naught but his boxers Basch bore back down on Vaan, leaving behind a trail of open mouth kisses right to his waist line. Basch stopped there as his hands moved down Vaan's thighs, leaving behind small scratches that made Vaan whimper. Basch's mouth opened and his tongue darted out and only slightly licked above his waist line leaving a small trail behind in its wake. After a certain point he pulled back and lightly blew causing shivers to course through Vaan's body. After a few more light teases Basch moved even lower and nuzzled against Vaan's crotch causing Vaan's body to convulse, his hands finding Basch's head and holding his hair as Basch rubbed again and again. A slight squeak come from his mouth which quickly turned to a moan as Basch opened his mouth and took small areas into his mouth, giving a slight nip before moving to the next spot. He pulled back only slightly as his tongue shot out and began to rub small circles on Vaan's shaft, still covered by the thin cloth, and then placed pressure using his tongue as he went up the shaft and then back down, taking the tip into his mouth for only a moment before continuing the process over.

After a while Vaan was gasping, begging for more, wanting more, and Basch gladly did as he was asked quickly removing Vaan's boxers he finally took Vaan's shaft into his mouth. As Basch distracted Vaan with his mouths skill his hand quickly removed his own clothing; shirt, pants, and boxers, his shaft already dripping with his anticipation. As Vaan continued to pant and moan as Basch's head bobbed on Vaan's pulsating shaft, taking it deep within his throat and then using his tongue to engulf the bottom before using it to push up and then swirled his tongue when Vaan was nearly out of his mouth before continuing the process. Vaan didn't notice as Basch propped him up slightly what was going to come. As Basch slipped a digit inside Vaan, he cried out in pure pleasure gripping onto Basch's shoulders. Vaan felt as though his body was going to explode from the shear bliss. Euphoric he continued to cry out; no longer caring how loud his voice was, his hands flew to his face and could only fist closed as Basch sent him down a waterfall of pure pleasure and he was exploding.

When Vaan did cum Basch didn't stop his ministration, swallowing Vaan's seed and not allowing a single drop to spill as his three digits continued to pump him, preparing him for what was next. As Vaan cried out for mercy Basch released Vaan's shaft that was again hardening and moved so he could look him in the eyes while his fingers continued to pump the boy. "I should be the one asking for mercy." Basch whispered and pulled his fingers out of Vaan's rear.

"Then you shall have it." Vaan said, his breath coming in heaves and his voice slightly hoarse from his cries.

Before Basch could ponder on this Vaan had pushed him onto his back and quickly impaled himself onto Basch large shaft and both cried out in pleasure. For a moment Vaan's pace was slow and rhythmic causing Basch to grunt in both pleasure and annoyance. Tired of this pace and wanting a release of his own Basch grabbed a tight hold on Vaan's hips and thrust deep within Vaan fiercely. There was no pace, no rhythm in which they went and Vaan felt himself nearing his second climax of the night. After a few more hard thrusts from Basch Vaan cried out his second coming and his seed spilt across Basch chest who paid no heed to it as Vaan kept thrusting downward a top him until Basch to reached his own peak and ground upward as Vaan meet him and buried Basch let his seed spill deep within Vaan who mewed and collapsed forward. Both panting from their own releases and covered in a thin sheen of sweet neither dared moved or spoke thinking this was all another one of their dreams.

They were silent for a moment longer, Basch's arms tightly encircling Vaan's tinny and trembling form who was still a top him. Finally Vaan spoke, "That… That was intense." as he lifted himself off Basch and curled into his side to tiered to move any further and not really wanting to move any further.

Basch was still silent, squeezing Vaan closer to his side not liking the distance now present, "Yes… Perhaps too much for one so young?"

Vaan shock his head as he stifled a yawn. "No… I wanted this too."

Basch smiled and sat up, Vaan watching his movements as his eyes grew heavy. "I should go wash."

Vaan stretched out a hand to grip Basch, "You will return right?" he asked as he was over come by sleep, not hearing the answer as he drifted off.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX - XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

As the sun of the morning crept into Vaan's bedroom making him come out of his deep sleep, he mumbled incoherently, and tried to shield his eyes until he recalled the events of last night. His eyes shot open as he quickly sat up and looked about the room. The room was empty save for him and the sound of moving rodents in the wall, turning his head he found himself staring into a mirror. His hair was a wreck due to the escapade he had had with Basch who apparently had not returned to the room after he "washed". He was still clad not but his bare skin, his body uncovered for all to see.

Vaan felt tears prickling at his eyes when he realized last night had probably been no more then a drunken mistake on Basch's part. Vaan's fist clenched around the thin sheet that lay below him and he cursed himself for being so weak. He recalled what he had done to get by after Reks had died, how he had gotten drunk many a times and found himself host to another man who was looking for a good time. He wondered why he thought Basch would be any different then everyone else, then anyone else. Learning that in this world it was take what you can and give nothing back.

Standing on wobbly legs he stretched before setting about looking for his clothes which were all scattered about the room. As he finished looping his belt and was about to button his pants there was a soft knock on the door causing Vaan to halt in his dressing and answer it, curious as to who it was and what they wanted. As he padded across the room and opened the door, one arm behind him as he leaned on it with his pants slightly undone and wearing no shirt, he found himself looking at an apprehensive Basch.

There eyes meet for a brief moment before Vaan looked away and walked back into the room leaving the door slightly ajar so Basch could come in, which he did, and closed the door behind him. Basch's eyes were glued to the tempting form before him as Vaan swayed his hips slightly, walking over to his shirt which lay on the floor near the bed. As he bent and picked up the cloth and slowly, as though tempting Basch, slid it onto his body. Turning back to face him, still not looking as he did up his belt, Vaan broke the silence that had been cast over the room. "Sorry about last night, I kind of… when I'm drunk… It's happened before so I should have known better."

Those words were a worse blow then any enemy could have given him, like he had witnessed his king and all of his men murdered before him all over again. With just those simple words. Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat and put on the face of a soldier Basch nodded. "It's fine… You should hurry though we are about to leave."

"Right." Vaan said as he sat on the bed and started doing up his boots, hiding the pain in his eyes behind the bangs of his hair. _'I really had been a replacement for my brother.'_ Vaan though bitterly, "I'll meet up with you guys downstairs, I need to go over my equipment before we go."

"Of course." And with that Basch turned and left the room, closing the door behind him with a silent click.

As his heavy footsteps came down the stairs he was meet with Balthier and Fran at the bottom. "Where were you last night, I came to your room this morning and it did not look slept in." Fran asked as Balthier glanced at Basch, his eyebrow rising slightly and a knowing look in his eyes.

"I fell asleep when I was bathing." Basch answered as he sat down and poured himself a drink.

**:.:THE END:.:**

_**A/N:**_ Well, that's all she wrote… I know, so AU right? Well it popped in my head one day when I was playing the game and I had to get it down before it flew away. I know it's more graphic then I normally write, and not as well written as my normal style, but hey for sleep deprivation this is pretty good don't you think? This is after all my first Final Fantasy and I hope to make more for the Final Fantasy stories but right now I'm strapped for time and my mind's been wanting to go on vacation so it just left me, and all my fellow readers, a nice little angst story for our enjoyment! Anyway, as always please give me some feed back on the story and let me know what you guys think =3

**_A/N 2:_** There was some editing to this story, not much due to time constraints I am currently under which is why other stories have not been worked on, but I did edit some of this story before moving it over to this penname. That is my hope to do with all my older stories on my old penname at some point is to have them all under one penname... I will be so-ooo happy when I get that accomplished, but at current I am dealing with a few things (as life never tends to stop throwing curve balls) and am unable to pick up any old stories or new to work on them but they are still on my mind and I miss the days when I could just sit down and write for hours at a time... :daydream: That was the life, lol.


End file.
